Question: The graphs of four functions, labelled (2) through (5), are shown below. Note that the domain of function (3) is $$\{-5,-4,-3,-2,-1,0,1,2\}.$$ Find the product of the labels of the functions which are invertible. [asy]
size(8cm);
defaultpen(linewidth(.7pt)+fontsize(8pt));
import graph;

picture pic1,pic2,pic3,pic4;

draw(pic1,(-8,0)--(8,0),Arrows(4));
draw(pic1,(0,-8)--(0,8),Arrows(4));
draw(pic2,(-8,0)--(8,0),Arrows(4));
draw(pic2,(0,-8)--(0,8),Arrows(4));
draw(pic3,(-8,0)--(8,0),Arrows(4));
draw(pic3,(0,-8)--(0,8),Arrows(4));
draw(pic4,(-8,0)--(8,0),Arrows(4));
draw(pic4,(0,-8)--(0,8),Arrows(4));

real f(real x) {return x^2-2x;}
real h(real x) {return -atan(x);}
real k(real x) {return 4/x;}

real x;

draw(pic1,graph(f,-2,4),Arrows(4));
draw(pic3,graph(h,-8,8),Arrows(4));
draw(pic4,graph(k,-8,-0.125*4),Arrows(4));
draw(pic4,graph(k,0.125*4,8),Arrows(4));

dot(pic2,(-5,3)); dot(pic2,(-4,5)); dot(pic2,(-3,1)); dot(pic2,(-2,0));
dot(pic2,(-1,2)); dot(pic2,(0,-4)); dot(pic2,(1,-3)); dot(pic2,(2,-2));

label(pic1,"(2)",(0,-9));
label(pic2,"(3)",(0,-9));
label(pic3,"(4)",(0,-9));
label(pic4,"(5)",(0,-9));

add(pic1);
add(shift(20)*pic2);
add(shift(0,-20)*pic3);
add(shift(20,-20)*pic4);
[/asy]
Answer: The graphs labelled (3), (4), and (5) are all invertible since no horizontal line intersects the graph in more than one place. In other words, for each real number $y$ there is at most one real number $x$ with $f(x)=y$. The first graph does not satisfy this condition. Thus the product of the labels corresponding to invertible functions is $3\times 4\times 5=\boxed{60}$.